When they go wrong they go wrong
by queerofatlantis
Summary: this is the forst past part of a possible trilogy by me.


**When they go wrong they go wrong**

After a routine trading mission on m77-4gz the team finds them selves in the middle of a genii ambush. Leaving John and an injured Elizabeth are left stranded on the planet with an army looking for them till a rescue can be mounted

1 Running

The entire team was team was running firing their P90's behind them Rodney and Elizabeth were bringing up the rear. Elizabeth had to slow down to reload and toss her empty magazine this was an odd mission for her seeing as usually she would be in the Atlantis control room waiting for the off world teams to return and the fact she was armed.

"Don't stop we gotta get a move on" Sheppard called out. Then it happened the Genii had been firing at them for the last 10 minutes none of their bullets had hit their marks, but then Elizabeth stopped she just looked blankly ahead Rodney was already on the ground screaming he had been hit in the leg, Sheppard Teyla and Ronon were all at Rodney's side none of them realised Elizabeth drop down to her knees then to her front she didn't make a sound. The gun fire stopped it appeared that the genii had retreated.

"Dr McKay" Teyla said "its ok you're gonna be fine" she continued as she wrapped a pressure bandage round his leg.

Sheppard stood up looking around "where's Elizabeth"

"Sheppard over here" Ronon was running to her side he dropped to his knees immediately and hurriedly turned her onto her back there was no resistance from her unconscious body he could see the bullet holes on the back of her tach vest when she was laid on her back Sheppard could see on bullet had gone through her back and out through the front but the other one had not came through.

"We've got company" Rodney shouted he was on his feet now leaning on Teyla. The team weren't far from the cloaked jumper about a hundred meters or so, they couldn't wait they had to move now! "Ronon you take point, McKay if you can walk on that thing try your best to cover us. Teyla you're on our 6 " john said as he lifted Elizabeth onto his shoulder the team moved as fast as their slowest man they were almost at the jumper. John was getting increasingly worried about the unconscious woman on his shoulder; his torso was wet and covered with her blood

The team were at the spot where the cloaked jumper was there were 12 genii soldiers posted at the crumpled grass they wouldn't have known that it was a cloaked jumper unless they knew what they were looking for. John had assumed that after the many run-ins they had had with the genii that they now were pretty fine tuned into each others tactics.

John had laid Elizabeth down under some foliage and applied more pressure to her wounds, he was growing more and more concerned by the minute at the blood loss. Teyla sat a weak and pale McKay next to her she checked over Rodney's bandage the tight dressing hadn't slowed the blood flow down at all and his beige trouser leg looked like an odd crimson tie-dyed outfit. "Its bad isn't it?" Rodney asked, Teyla just gave him a concerned look and told him not to worry.

She went over to Sheppard who was now talking to Ronon about how to get to the jumper. "I think if we can create a diversion to get there attention away from the jumper" Sheppard said taking the C-4 out of his vest.

They would have to hurry the genii had to be hot on their tales by now.

"Teyla stay with Weir and McKay Ronon your with me". Sheppard and Ronon ran off into the woods, Teyla sat herself between Rodney and a pale unconscious Elizabeth she was looking through her pack for some pack for some pain killers for Rodney, it had been about an hour since john and Ronon had gone to secure their escape when she heard some movement coming from Elizabeth.

"Where are we" Elizabeth asked obviously confused she tried to sit up but was downed again not only by Teyla's hand on her shoulder but from the burning pain in her chest and back. "Dr Weir please be still we are still on the planet" came Teyla's voice "you have been shot its better if you try not to move so much"

Teyla rolled up her jacket and put it under Elizabeth's head "how did they find us? We weren't even here that long" Elizabeth asked trying to keep her eyes open, the painkillers Teyla had given her had dulled the pain but not much but they were making her drowsy. "Best not drive" she said to herself out loud and Teyla heard her "what do you mean?" Teyla asked.

"Check the bottle" Rodney said sarcastically

MAY CAUSE DROWSINESS DO NOT OPERATE HEAVY MACHINERY OR DRIVE IF AFFECTED

"Oh I see" Teyla felt a little stupid but pushed the thought to the back of her head.

In the distance three loud explosions could be heard the genii soldiers ran towards the fires then after 10 seconds another 2 explosions could be heard not far from them. Sheppard and Ronon came running in from the trees. "We've led them away from the gate" Sheppard told them all

"What were not using the jumper?" Rodney screamed almost hysterically. Ronon went on to tell them that the genii were expecting them all to use the jumper and that they would be shot down on their gate approach. "We need to move now" Ronon shouted as he picked up a woozy McKay. It had gotten dark now so the team were going to use it to their advantage

"Elizabeth?" John asked he was worried when she didn't open her eyes so he tried again shaking her shoulder this time "Elizabeth im gonna have to move you were heading for the gate" she didn't respond verbally but he could see in her eyes she understood what was happening.

The team was on the move again john could hear Elizabeth grunting with pain with every foot fall. "Im sorry Elizabeth but we gotta keep moving" he told her he wasn't surprised when she didn't answer he could tell she was still breathing so he didn't see any reason to stop when they were so close to the gate. "dial it up" Rodney shouted to Teyla when they got to the DHD then they heard branches of the trees around them break under the weight of people. The genii were around them, the gate home opened Teyla punched in her IDC move it John shouted Teyla covered Ronon and Sheppard both carrying their injured parties making the 200 meter dash from the DHD to the gate Ronon was well ahead of Sheppard his speed was amazing even carrying a bearly conscious 200lb man and disappeared through the gate. Sheppard knew he couldn't make it all the way there without getting hit by a lucky shot "Teyla go were right behind you" he called through his radio she hesitated for a second that was rewarded by a loud "GO" through her ear from Sheppard she nodded and stepped through.

As soon as Teyla stepped foot through the gate it shut down, Rodney was being treated by the awaiting med team, he was lifted on a stretcher and wheeled out of the gate room, Ronon was leaning over with his hands on his thighs catching his breath. Teyla bounded up the main stairs to the control room "why did the gate deactivate? Colonel Sheppard and Dr Weir were right behind me" she asked the nearest technician. "It was deactivated from the other end, after you the gate log shows no one else was following"

Elizabeth finally managed to open her eyes to realise one second she could see the gate even though it was upside down as was the rest of the world then next she realised she was being carried back into the woods. She was in pain from her injuries but also dazed from the meds she was given she had no idea of how long they had been moving but she guessed they covered at least 2 miles in record time then the world went black again.

When she next woke up she and Sheppard were in the caves they had scouted earlier that day Sheppard had decided to park the jumper close to the caves because there was good cover from the hill side and an opening big enough for him to park his wagon as he liked to put it. She tried to move "hey sleeping beauty, just stay still whilst I finish this" Sheppard said he had he laid on her side her head was rested on her jacket and her tach vest and weapon were on the rocks near by. Everything was fuzzy and sounds seemed distant she guessed it must've been the injection he just gave her in the arm, for the time being the pain was significantly dulled but she could pretty much feel everything he was doing.

John had finished cleaning off her wounds and tried to slow the bleeding with pressure bandages.

And then came and sat with her so she could see him, he explained what he had done even though it probably made no sense to her at her current state.

"Elizabeth im worried that I cant slow the bleeding down, but im more worried about the wound that isn't a through and through" he could tell that it wasn't making much sense to her, "its ok, I bet we will be outta here as soon as we can". She managed to turn her self on her back and prop her self up on the rock nearest to her she grunted in pain as she moved. The next few hours seemed a blur for her she managed to stay awake for as long as she could. Each time she drifted off to be awoken by john shaking her shoulder. "Here eat this" john told her "look I know it's not great, but it will keep you awake for longer".

"Thank you… john if you get chance to get outta here go don't think about it just go. Will you promise me that?" she asked him. He couldn't answer her but the look in her eyes told him he had to. He just smiled at her "were both gonna get out of here just rest up okay, let me worry about getting us outta here".

Rodney woke up to the noise in the busy infirmary, he looked around "hello!" he said still a bit woozy he guessed that was from the drugs.

"about time you woke up" Carson said as he approached Rodney's bed he put his hand to his head set to call Teyla to the infirmary.

"how are you feeling, can I get you anything?" Carson asked a groggy Rodney.

"like I got shot _again_ and yeah can I get some food? Im starved" the look Carson gave him after that told Rodney he was going to be ok.

Caldwell and Teyla came straight over to Rodney, "dr. McKay Teyla has filled me in on the situation I need you to tell me would there be any planetary interference the Daedalus will face if we attempt a rescue mission?" the question seemed to be a bit long winded for Rodney but he tried to keep up. "What do you mean_ if? _And no there was nothing on the jumpers scanners" Rodney replied

"Thank you Dr and I meant _when_" Caldwell said as he left the room he heard Teyla and Rodney talking but he couldn't make out what they were saying.

John was watching Elizabeth as she woke up again she had more colour in he cheeks this time. "how long was I out?" was her first question when she woke up. He came and sat next to her and gave her some coffee out of his MRE. "I went to the jumper and got some more supplies for us" john started "how long?" she tried again, john lowered his head "you were out for about 4 hours, "it took me 2 to get to the jumper to send a sub space message to the Daedalus and grab our supplies" he looked away as he was telling her this "I got back about 90 mins ago". Elizabeth could tell john was worrying about their situation they were now nearly 12 hours over due. "Listen with McKay Teyla and Ronon back, im sure they've convinced Caldwell to come after us". John now had his back to her and was rummaging through his pack he managed to find what he was looking for he came back over to her handing her some painkillers and antibiotics "here take these" he told her. John sat back down on his rock opening a chocolate bar giving some to Elizabeth "on the plus side I ran a life signs scan there aren't any genii in a 10 mile radius of our position" he smiled when he told her this but Elizabeth didn't buy all of it she knew the genii would've seen that all of the team didn't go through the gate. "What's the bad news?" she asked giving him the usual raised eyebrow "well 30 genii are guarding the gate with another ten still searching the nearby woods" he began then Elizabeth cut in "they must've seen that they clipped their targets"

"Yeah, and I can't fly the jumper out its still cloaked but it's been damaged by weapons fire".  
All Elizabeth could say to that smiling was "shit when they go wrong they go wrong"  
After that they just sat there for a while thinking about their predicamen

John was the first to break the silence "im gonna go and recce the area make sure we are still clear" he told Elizabeth his survival training starting to kick in again he was already planning on explosive defence points in the immediate area close to the cave. Elizabeth just nodded she managed to turn to her side and retrieve and check her weapon she had a full mag already racked and another 4 mags along with 4 9mm clips in her vest her 9mm in her leg holster had a full clip "lock stock the whole lot" she joked to john. He smiled back to her "im gonna be gone no more than an hour" he told her checking his watch "we keep radio chatter to a minimum but if you have to talk click twice on your set" you got that? He asked she didn't answer him for that she was rewarded with a hard shaking on her shoulder. "HEY no sleeping yet Elizabeth I need you to stay awake" he found the only way now of getting through to her was pretty much ordering her to stay with him "yeah I got you" she replied opening her canteen john threw her another power bar "here get that down you, im gonna head out now no more than an hour, ok?"

"Ok" she replied just as john had taken a few steps away came her voice "be careful john" "aren't I always?" he joked trying to hide how much he hated the situation they were in. "im being serious john" at that point he turned back to her "I know" and with that he left on his reconnaissance trip.

The two clicks in Elizabeth's ear woke her up again "Elizabeth do you copy?" came the voice over the radio "yes John where are you now?" she replied "im nearing the entrance of the caves ive brought us some info back" he told her. Before she could ask him what he got he came back into their cave with an unconscious young genii soldier over his shoulder. He quickly told her where he found the new bargaining chip "surprisingly he didn't put up much resistance when he saw me, I had to stun him though couldn't take the risk he'd start to squeal like a pig" John had a smile on his face when he was telling her this "bet he's a new recruit, I think we might be able to use him to our advantage" Elizabeth began to say when the young genii soldier started to come round.

The young man was sat on a rock across from John and Elizabeth he looked around trying to get his bearings he could see all of his things were arranged on the floor out of his reach. John gave Elizabeth his stunner she leaned up and pointed at the soldier, john came up to the young man "if I take this tape off your mouth do you promise not to shout out?" he was looking straight into the eyes of the soldier, "blink twice for yes, once for no".

Back on Atlantis Rodney had been released from the infirmary he was limping along side Caldwell Teyla and Ronon they were heading to the briefing room to discuss how they planned to find and rescue Weir and Sheppard.

Carson came running in "im sorry im late" he said sitting down. Caldwell began explaining how they planned to fly the Daedalus to the planet 3 jumpers would fly down to the planet each jumper would have a med team and a security detail.

Everyone agreed to this plan and were going to be ready to move out in one hour, everyone that was except Rodney "and where do I fit into this plan?" he asked Caldwell "with your leg like that you will remain on the Daedalus bridge to help coordinate the search" Caldwell could see Rodney wasn't happy with this as he told him.

"okay" was all Rodney said to this, everyone in the briefing room turned to look at the scientist expecting him to go off in one of his wild rants… but he didn't everyone just hurried out the room to get ready before he could.

John got the two blinks he expected he had one of his trademark grins on his face, Elizabeth knew this one as the _im gonna get what I want_ one.

"What you gonna do with me?"came the first question from the young genii, "we want…" Elizabeth started to say before the black spots danced in front of her eyes again she put her hand to her eyes to rub them out. John was watching her the whole time he had noticed the colour had gone from her face again, he started thinking if he couldn't get her out or if they didn't get rescued soon _she_ wouldn't last much longer he could see that she was about to pass out again. He go up and taped the soldiers mouth up again then moved back over an unconscious Elizabeth he rolled her onto her side and lifted her shirt at the back to check the wounds they both had started to bleed again he put his fingers to her neck to check for a pulse it was weaker than the last time she was out.

"Listen to me, im gonna need your help over here" he told the genii the young man was about to nod his head but then he remembered the two blinks. John walked over to him and helped him to his feet they walked over to Elizabeth, John grabbed his pack along the way then they knelt down at each side of her "take the tape off, but no funny stuff" john told the genii.

Finally taking the tape off his face he looked at Elizabeth's back, and then he spoke for the first time "what have you got in your pack?" John gave him a weird questioning look "look im a field medic, now show me what's in your kit" John was both taken back by the fact this man was willing to help but then he realised the genii was scared shitless of him needless to say he handed over the pack. After that all john could do was watch as the medic started to work on Elizabeth only when he rolled up her sleeve and was about to put a needle to her arm John stepped in.

"Hey what's that?" the genii looked up from what he was doing to this question and answered it with one of his own

"Do you want me to try to help her or not?" came the reply. "Ok help her" john answered.

"Ive stopped the bleeding for now but she is running a fever, have you been giving her antibiotics?"

"Yes" John said throwing the packet him.

"Well there not working no more, this will go straight to her blood faster" he told John as he finished injecting Elizabeth. He threw the empty syringe to the ground and taped the needle in place then he grabbed the two twigs he'd snapped earlier and held them on each side of her elbow John came over and taped them in place "will she be ok?" he asked, it felt weird not asking that usual question to Carson. "well she's not in pain now she's still unconscious, but we've made her as comfortable as we can " It took him a few minutes longer than usual to look up at the man "Thank you for this"

"Its my job" came the reply, "but like I said this will help her for now".

The medic looked up to John he knew that his interrogation would soon begin, John shifted uneasily on the rock he was sat on near Elizabeth he knew he was gonna have to start questioning him soon.

"lets make this easier on us both, ive been thinking of names for you but I cant think of any I like" John had an amusing grin on his face as he said this.

"Im Davidoff" came the reply.

Sheppard switched on his military voice and started questioning Davidoff about the genii man strength their weapon power and how they had sabotaged the jumper.

"How long till we drop out of hyper-space, captain?" Caldwell asked his bridge officer.

"20 minutes sir"

"D'you hear that McKay?" Caldwell called to Rodney who had persuaded Carson to let him go in one of the rescue jumpers with him. Carson had already said yes but he had to clear it with Caldwell so he went on one of his techno babble rantings on why he should go with them.

"Colonel Caldwell this is Teyla all three jumpers are ready"

"Thank you Teyla, you can deploy as soon as Dr Beckett is ready"

"Ready here colonel" came Carson's voice over the comms.

Caldwell waited till they were over the stargate in orbit of the planet.

Sheppard had finished asking Davidoff his questions, from what he had told him there was no way he could get to the jumper and fly it them out of there. The genii had rigged it so if he fired up the engines it would explode.

John moved over to check on Elizabeth who was still unconscious he put his hand to her neck to feel for a pulse. To his horror he couldn't find one and she wasn't breathing now, he rolled her onto her back

"Davidoff I need your help I'm gonna do CPR but I need your help"

John knelt down next to Elizabeth and started to do chest compressions.

"NELLY-THE-ELEPHANT-WENT-TO-TOWN-AND-SAID-GOODBYE-TO-THE-CIRCUS" John was saying this in time with his compressions. Davidoff looked at him puzzled but kind of understood why he was doing it. At the end of Johns round of compressions Davidoff gave her a round of rescue breaths.

Elizabeth started to cough john sat back in relief. Davidoff checked her pulse he smiled at John.

The three jumpers were flying in formation jumper one was being flown by major Lorne jumper two was to the right piloted by flight lieutenant Romano and jumper three by pilot officer Rhodes. "Jumpers two and three break off and search your areas" came Lorne's voice.

The two other jumpers break off and go their own ways.

In the cave Elizabeth starts to stir John is quickly by her side followed by Davidoff

For the first time john hears Elizabeth's voice in a long time

"We still on the planet, huh?"

John can only stare at her he is amazed by her waking up. "Yep were still…" he is interrupted by radio chatter from Teyla. Her message is full of interference but he understood enough of it to understand that they were about to be rescued but genii troops were moving in on their position.

John tried to respond with his and Elizabeth's coordinates and situation but the caves were causing interference.

John rushes to grab his gear he kneels next to Elizabeth she is fully conscious now but not totally with it

"I'm gonna have to go outside to boost our radio signal" he continues

"Help is on the way I'm gonna need you to hang on a little while longer, can you do that for me"

John places his hand on Elizabeth's shoulder

"I can hang on for that" she says with a faint smile on her face, John can only smile at her at this point.

Elizabeth was trying to sit herself up when unfamiliar hands tried to hold her down

"Dr Weir try not to move, you need to stay as still as possible"

_Dr weir _she thought to herself john hadn't called her that all this time they were off world that she could remember anyway. She did a double take and realised it wasn't John who had his hands on her shoulder.

"Who are you?" she almost shouted

"It's me Davidoff; I've been helping the colonel take care of you". He figured with the meds he'd had kept her on in the cave no wonder she couldn't remember much.

John had been outside telling the rescue teams where they were but they couldn't land any where close to where they were because of the woods.

"Lorne, Romano land quarter a mile of my position" Sheppard ordered

"Rhodes you stay cloaked and stay on the jumpers six"

All three pilots understood their orders and acted on them.

One of Sheppard's defence perimeters had been breached he grabbed his life signs detector to see how close the troops were to his position.

"Elizabeth the genii have breached the perimeter" John radioed back in to the caves

Much to his surprise Davidoff came running out of the cave carrying Dr Weirs weapons John looked behind him to see that Davidoff had dragged Elizabeth's again unconscious body to the mouth of the cave.

Davidoff just looked at John "she told me to help you"

John didn't have a chance to argue with Elizabeth's choice more genii were approaching from all sides of the caves. All of the explosive fields had gone off with the troops attacking their position

"You really want to kill your own people?" John shouted over his weapons fire

His answer came when Davidoff opened fire striking two of his fellow genii.

The fire fight was intense

"Colonel Sheppard this is jumper 3 we have you in our sights, we will cover your position".

John didn't notice Carson Teyla & Ronon approach there position from the rear as he answered Rhodes message.

Next thing he realised Ronon and Teyla were by his and Davidoff's side firing at the approaching genii troops

"About time" he shouted

"I am sorry" Teyla looked fro the right words "we got held up" she shouted over her weapons fire.

Carson was busy checking over Elizabeth at this time John saw his face grow longer

"Doc!?" he didn't get an answer

John tried to stay as low as he could to scramble over to their position by the cave mouth. Then he realised he was on his back next to Carson with his arm and leg feeling like they were on fire he saw and felt Carson's hand on his shoulder and his voice echoing "hang on son your gonna be ok we're nearly home".

"Just my luck" he trailed off, the world went black for him.

Everything was different she felt warm and comfortable she could remember running towards the gate and firing a P90 which was odd for her almost foreign, and then the pain in her back. Then darkness…

She woke again but for longer than last time she could hear voices in the distant someone with a thick 'Jock' accent she could just about make out the _words heavy blood loss infection and she that she was fighting it_.

"Carson!"

"We was wondering when you'd wake up" came a voice from her left side

She pulled the oxygen mask down from her face and looked across to her left and saw two beds occupied beside her one had John in it and the other someone she didn't recognise he seemed familiar but she couldn't tell if she knew him or not. _He_ wasn't a member of her expedition.

"John" as she said Davidoff got out of his bed and stood beside her.

"I'm glad you are awake, you had me worried for a while" all Elizabeth could do was look at this man with her patented raised eyebrow with a _who the hell are you? _Look.

"You don't remember me do you?..."

"It's me Davi"

"Davidoff" she interrupted. She looked confused but managed a sincere thank you.

That small gesture of appreciation was enough to make her tired enough to pass out again.

When Elizabeth next woke it was morning she was awoken by the noise of the infirmary staff just starting their early shift.

A nurse came over to her bed to do her obs she had just finished colonel Sheppard's he was already awake and playing on his PSP.

Elizabeth read the nurses name tag (SN Sandy Grimshaw) whilst she was making her notes in Elizabeth's file.

Elizabeth turned to her "sandy?"

The young nurse looked up from the clip board "yes, Dr Weir"

"what happened on the planet?, I can remember getting shot and that's about it."

"I think Dr Beckett or the colonel will be able to answer you better than me."

Elizabeth looked around the infirmary she saw it was only her and Sheppard left.

"Oh ok, thanks Sandy"

The rest of the day seemed to blur together. Later that day she assumed it was she woke to find John sat next to her bed.

"what happened out there?" she asked.

John started to tell her how they had all been on the planet negotiating an alliance then of the genii ambush. He also told her how helpless he felt when he couldn't help her in the caves and that they were lucky when he kidnapped the genii medic Davidoff.

John then moved in closer to her and the grabbed her hand with his well the one that wasn't in a sling.  
"I thought I'd lost you down there Elizabeth".


End file.
